Flip the Script
by ShippingHearts
Summary: AJ Lee was used to being the one that got dominated but this time, she decided to change that and take Stephanie McMahon by surprise. Will AJ accomplish it? What will be Stephanie's reaction to AJ breaking her rules? ONE-SHOT! FEMSLASH! WARNING: Strong sexual content and language!


**Request for Masked Kane! I'm so sorry it took me a while to do it. I hope you and other readers enjoy it! If anyone has a request, go ahead and PM me! :)**

* * *

AJ Lee was absolutely fed up. She was usually the one that got dominated but for once, she wanted the roles to be reversed. Unfortunately for her, whenever she suggested to be the one in control, she got punished for it. AJ had to make a plan on how to turn the tables without suffering consequences. She was a rather petite women and could be handled easily. She needed something cleaver and fast. She would see _her _tonight so she needed something pronto.

There was only a couple of reasons why AJ needed this. She needed to feel in control of something again. She was always the kind of person that took control of every situation with her manipulating ways. It was hard to do the same in this situation because _she_ was even more manipulating. Maybe AJ had more success in the past because she was dealing with guys. Or maybe that had nothing to do with it. For a small girl, AJ saw herself as dangerous and controlling when it came to intimate encounters. Sure, _she _was older and wiser but that never stopped AJ with the guys she use to mess and toy with. For once, she was the one being messed with and played with. She was about to change that "rule" she agreed to with _her. _With Stephanie McMahon.

The end of Monday Night RAW was approaching so AJ was packing up all her things in the Divas locker room. At the same time, she was beginning to think of what to do once she got to Stephanie's hotel room later that night. How would she approach it? Maybe she would just surprise her at the last-minute. Yeah, that was it. She was gong to give Stephanie the control at first and then AJ would turn the table by surprise. AJ packed the last of her bags and was headed out the locker room. As she walked through the hallway, a backstage producer stopped her.

"Ms. AJ Lee, Stephanie McMahon wants to see you in her office. She says it's important."

AJ sighed knowing what that meant. "Ok thank you." she smiled and walked back to find Stephanie's office. She walked around until she finally found it. She put her bags to the side before knocking. Knocking was obviously a rule that was to be followed by everybody. The only difference with AJ, was that if he broke the rule, she would get punished for it. AJ loved the roughness and getting punished but for once, she wanted to be on the other side of the belt. She heard Stephanie's voice from inside saying "Come in." AJ took a deep breath and opened the door. There she was. Sitting in her chair looking as beautiful as ever. Never in AJ's wildest dreams had she ever thought she would be with Stephanie McMahon. Much less behind the back of Stephanie's husband, Triple H. When AJ was younger, she admired Stephanie and loved everything she did. She saw her as the queen of WWE and AJ looked up to her. Of course, she would never admit that she always had a little crush on her. Now, it was a little bit more than that.

They smiled at each other and AJ walked around the desk after shuting and locking the door. Stephanie pushed herself back in her rolling chair and turned so AJ could sit in her lap. AJ waited for Stephanie to give her permission before doing so. Once she saw the nod, she practically jumped on her lap.

"Nice to see you don't forget the rules little bunny." Stephanie said as she leaned in and kissed AJ's neck.

AJ hated the nickname little bunny but she wouldn't even dare tell Stephanie that. She giggled and leaned into Stephanie as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Kiss me." Stephanie demanded and AJ did as she was told. There it was again, that control AJ wished she had. She smiled then leaned in. She pressed her lips on Stephanie's and immediately relaxed as their lips were against one another's. AJ moaned into the kiss as she felt Stephanie stick her tongue into her mouth. AJ wasn't allowed to bring her tongue into the action until Steph gave her permission. Stephanie brought one of her hands under AJ's Love Bites shirt and cupped one of her breasts. That was her giving AJ permission. AJ began to roll her tongue along with Stephanie's and they were both moaning into each other's mouths. Stephanie kept a hold of AJ's breast and gave it a squeeze before pulling back for air.

"I'm going to be a little late to the hotel tonight. I have an important meeting." Stephanie spoke up as she placed her hands on AJ's hips.

"That's ok. I'll wait as long as I have to." AJ caressed her long brown hair.

"You better. I want you to be ready by the time I get there. Understand?" She said sternly. AJ nodded and they leaned in for another passionate kiss. As she was pulling away, AJ tugged on Stephanie's bottom lip slightly.

"Where is your husband?" AJ asked playing with Stephanie's wedding ring.

"Back in Stamford, CT. He had some business over there." Stephanie responded and AJ nodded.

"Still concerned I see."

"I just feel guilty." AJ sighed.

"Seriously babe, he's not so innocent himself."

"What do you mean?" AJ looked at Stephanie confused.

"Let's just say he gets along, really along with Randy Orton." AJ nodded slowly. "Well, I should be heading to my meeting now. See you at the hotel and you better be ready." Stephanie demanded and handed her the room key. AJ got off her lap and once she turned around she felt Steph give her a slap on the ass. AJ didn't look back as she walked out of the office. She grabbed her stuff and headed out to her rental car. During her drive to the hotel, AJ began to think again. It was bittersweet when she was with Stephanie. She loved how demanding she was but at the same time, AJ wanted to feel like she had some control as well. Not just personal but also business. Stephanie would sometimes put her in tough matches and during segments, she was hard on AJ. And then there was her husband Triple H. Sure, Stephanie hinted to her that he was having a thing with Randy Orton but still; they had children and AJ felt guilty anyway.

Soon enough, AJ arrived at the hotel and collected her things. She entered the elevator as soon as she went in. She looked down at the room key to see what floor it was. Once she got to the respective floor, she stepped out of the elevator and found the room quickly. She rapidly entered and settled her stuff down. She was doing everything so quick because she wanted to make sure she was ready for Stephanie. AJ entered the bathroom and got herself cleaned up. She took off all her clothes and cleaned every inch of her body and applied some body lotion all over her. Once she was finished, she got herself comfortable on the bed.

One of Stephanie's rules was that AJ had to already be wet once Stephanie got there. AJ laid on the bed and she began to run her hands all over her body. She rubbed her thighs and could already feel her pussy reacting. She wanted to make sure she was absolutely wet for Stephanie so she began to rub on her clit with one hand while the other played with her breasts. After a few minutes, she was already soaking so she decided to stop. She laid there and relaxed herself, waiting for Stephanie. She really hoped that taking Steph by surprise would work and she would be in control tonight. AJ heard the doorknob twist and smiled knowing it was her. She sat up a little and spreaded her legs so Steph could see she was more than ready for her.

As Stephanie walked in, she was already discarding off her clothes. She entered and saw what she expected. AJ wet and ready for her. They smiled at each other as Stephanie went fully naked. She crawled on the bed and hovered over AJ. They locked lips in a hungry kiss. Stephanie got a hold of AJ's wrists and pinned they together above her head. Steph broke the kiss and went down to AJ's neck; kissing and licking it.

AJ arched her head back to give her more room. "Oh Steph...mmm."

"You like that?" Stephanie asked and chuckled while continuing to kiss her down. AJ nodded and bit her lip. As soon as Stephanie would let go of her wrists, she was going to flip them over and take control. Stephanie's rule was that she always had to be on top and AJ on the bottom. Once Stephanie was struggling to get more down on AJ's body, she had to let go of AJ's wrists. As soon as she did, AJ used all her strength and flipped them over so that she was on top now.

"April Jeannette Mendez, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Stephanie snapped. She tried to break AJ's grip on her but couldn't to much surprise. AJ quickly reached from under the mattress and retrieved some handcuffs.

"Showing you that not only can take control." AJ answered and handcuffed Stephanie's wrists to either side of the bed head. "In a relationship, it has to be 50/50 baby. With us, it's been 20/80. I'm getting tired of it. You make me feel like a sex slave or something. That has to change. Starting tonight." AJ gave her a wicked smile and then kissed her hard on the lips. Stephanie moaned and spreaded her legs so AJ could lean in between them. AJ began to kiss Stephanie's neck then bit and sucked on it, leaving her mark.

"No marks AJ!" Stephanie snapped again.

"Ah, ah...I'm in charge tonight remember?" AJ laughed and continued to lick on Stephanie's neck. She trailed her wet tongue down and stopped in between Stephanie's breasts. She took her left nipple in her mouth and twirled her tongue around it then sucked on it while she ran her thumb on her other nipple.

"Fuck AJ..." Stephanie moaned as she squirmed. She was angry that AJ went against her rules but couldn't do anything since she was handcuffed. AJ always knew how to turn her on so her anger vanished and was replaced with nothing but pleasure. AJ giggled at Steph being turned on so continued to go down on her, leaving trails of licks. She placed a kiss on her bellybutton before finally reaching her destination. Without warning, AJ swirled her tongue on Stephanie's wet folds and sucked on them. "Mmmm AJ...oh fuck!"

AJ rubbed her thighs while she continued to eat her out. She grabbed one of Stephanie's hands and guided it down to her pussy. "Rub yourself baby. Do it!" AJ raised her voice and momentairly uncuffed one of Steph's wrists. Stephanie did as she was told and began to rub her clit. AJ smiled and brought one of her fingers inside Stephanie's folds. She brought it in and out, finger banging her.

"Ohhh fuck! Baby..I'm, I'm close." Stephanie warned and then AJ stopped her actions and stopped Steph as well then cuffed her back up. AJ spreaded Stephanie's legs more and she brought one of her legs over to rest on the right side of Stephanie's both while the other one went under Stephanie's left leg. AJ angled her pussy along with Stephanie's and began to grind on her, so their pussies were rubbing against each other.

"Fuck,..you feel so good baby." AJ moaned as she continued to grind on Steph. She reached down and played with Stephanie's nipples as she rocked her hips.

They both felt their pussies getting wet against each other and their orgasms were building up. Stephanie wanted to hold onto to AJ's hips but the handcuffs restrained her from doing so. She began to think that letting AJ take control wasn't so bad. If felt so dam good to have AJ on top grinding on her pussy. She made sure to let AJ take control every once in a while from now on. Stephanie began to move her hips along with AJ and the pace increased, their moans got louder and longer. AJ bent down as much as she could and locked lips with Steph. It was a sloppy kiss that involved their tongues more than their lips. They both moaned out as they reached their peaks. Their wet folds began to throb and their walls tightened against each other. Both their orgasms rushed through their bodies and their knees became weak and began to shake. They continued to grind against each other as the orgasm faded slowly.

"Oh fuuuck!" AJ moaned loud. Stephanie could only whimper and breathe heavily. That was the best orgasm that she had ever had and was speechless. She closed her eyes as she tried to regain her composure. She felt AJ grind onto her one more time before finally climbing off of her. AJ twisted Steph's body to the side and gave her a spank on the ass.

"Ouch! What the fuck was that for?" Stephanie opened her eyes and glared at AJ.

"Just reminding you of what I meant. I can take control every once in a while right?" Stephanie didn't answer and AJ spanked her again, this time with a little more force. "Right?!"

"Oww, yes! You can take control sometimes. Like you said, it has to be 50/50." Stephanie answered. AJ giggled and gave her a peck on the lips. She got off the bed and retrieved a key from one of her bags. She unlocked the handcuffs from Steph's wrists. Stephanie immediately rubbed her ass that still stung from the spankings that AJ gave her.

"I'm sorry baby. I needed to get your attention somehow." AJ got back on the bed and massaged Steph's ass briefly and then kissed both cheeks. Stephanie just nodded as she AJ cuddled next to her and wrapped her arms around her. Steph rubbed AJ's back with AJ played with her breasts.

"One more thing." AJ looked up at Stephanie.

"What?"

"Don't call me little bunny anymore please."

Stephanie chuckled and nodded. "Ok." she answered and kissed AJ's lips passionately before AJ rested her head just about her breasts.

"I love you." AJ whispered.

"I love you too." Stephanie tightened the grip she had on AJ and relaxed at her touch.

AJ smiled at herself. She accomplished what she wanted to do. Which was take control and do things her way. She had finally flipped the script and it would not be the last time she did so. She fell into sleep slumber feeling as satisfied as ever.

**REVIEW.**


End file.
